Who's Small Now?
by Flamingsora
Summary: inuyasha and kagome get in another fight and inuyasha runs off, while shippou follows. a strange chanter and a spell, switches inuyasha's and Shippou's sizes. causing inu to become a little kid and shippou to a young adult. R&R plz.


Hi this is flamingsora. I hope you like this story cause me and my friend Spikelover18 created this story. This story took forever to make and longer for me to get off my lazy ass to write it up, so make an effort and read this story.

If you like it enough, review. It boosts my friends self esteem, because she is the one that wrote most it. She is also very sensitive so if you get on her bad side, well you can guess the rest. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, but if it was offered to me, would gladly accept it and share it with my friend Spikelover18.

**Who's Small Now?**

Chapter 1: The Change

Out of my way, Sesshomaru! Inuyasha yelled as he closed in for the final blow. He lifted his sword over his head.

"This is my affair, stay out of it." Sesshomaru replied calmly, Cutting in front of his half brother, he readied his Tokogin.

"I'm the one that shall slay Naraku, not you. Now get out of my way! Wind Scar!"

Sesshomaru nimbly jumped out of the way of Inuyashas attack that was aimed for Naraku. The attack hit Naraku, but barely caused damage. Sesshomaru then turned and pointed his Tokogin at his half brother and released the demonic energy from the blade, hitting Inuyasha at full force.

Hit, Inuyasha was hurtled into the side of a mountain, making a huge explosion. Rock and debris scattered everywhere.

Naraku sensed his opportunity to escape and summoned his wasps to carry him away.

Kagome and the others had just reached Naraku's castle and saw Naraku make his hasty escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome yelled as she knocked an arrow in her bow and released it.

Just before the arrow reached Naraku, Kagura used her wind ability to knock the arrow out of the air.

"Damn." kagome cursed as the arrow she had just fired, pierced the ground a couple feet away.

"Damn it, you let im get away, wench!" Inuyasha exclaimed, glaring down at Kagome. A very pissed off expression written on his face.

"Well pardon me mister I got myself thrown into a mountain by my own brother." Kagome shot back.

"Well it's not my fault that you missed Naraku." Inuyasha denounced, crossing his arms in a smart like manner.

Sango and Miroku sighed heavily.

"When will those two ever get along." Miroku droned as Inuyasha and Kagome argued in the background.

"Probably never if they don't come to an agreement soon." Sango commented, watching Inuyasha get cocky with Kagome.

**"Why don't you make me wench." Inuyasha demurred, smiling cockily.**

"They will in a few moments." Miroku predicted.

**"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned, growing angry**.

**"What wench?" Inuyasha growled. Then seeing Kagomes pissed off expression, he whimpered. Inuyasha knew what was to befall him next.**

**"SIT BOY!" Kagome commanded.**

Inuyasha gave a straggled cry as he slammed face first into the ground. Inuyasha then mumbled some curse words.

"Haha, Inuyasha got sat. you got what you deserved." Shippou laughed. He grinned at Inuyasha, who was currently on the ground.

"Why you little..." Inuyasha fumed, starting to get off the ground, but was quickly subdued by another **Sit.**

Shippou giggled and danced merrily around Inuyasha. Inuyasha grumbled and got to his feet. Then giving Kagome an angry glare, he sprinted off into the forest.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome called.

"Its none of your fuckin business." Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome looked a little hurt, but then recovered.

"Don't worry Kagome, Ill follow him." Shippou maintained, scampering off into the forest after Inuyasha.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha sat at the base of a large tree, near a clearing, scowling.

_Damn why does she have to do that. Uhhrggh. It makes me so mad. _

"Inuyasha." Shippou called.

_Damn it. It's that little brat again._

"There you are."Shippou announced, scrambling over to the base of the tree where inuyasha was sitting.

"What do youwant, brat." Inuyasha commented, glaring down at the youngster.

"Inuyasha, you know it pisses Kagome off when you call her a wench." Shippou inferred.

"Feh. It's none of your fuckin business brat, so stay out of it." Inuyasha abnegated, turning his nose up in a snooty manner.

"Yes it is. Baka inu hanyou." Shippou retorted, turning his nose up in the same manner as inuyasha and began skipping around the clearing.

This of course made inuyasha very angry. Inuyasha didnt waste any time taking off after Shippou around the clearing, trying to pulverize the little youngster.

"Come back here, you little brat!" Inuyasha exclaimed, missing Shippou by two inches as the youngster crawled between inuyasha's legs and out of reach.

"No way!" Shippou laughed. "I'm having too much fun. Especially since you cant even catch me. Your so pathetic Inuyasha."

Inuyasha would've gave a retort back, but a peculiar smell passed his nose that made him stop in his tracks. Inuyasha sniffed the air to reassure himself.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, stopping to sniff the air also.

"The air reeks of Naraku." Inuyasha implied, sniffing the air again.

"Eww."Shippou agreed, covering his nose.

**_Nyozegamon ichiji haku ga bou sei shuu. _**An unknown voice chanted.

"What the?" Inuyasha faltered, looking around for the unknown chanter.

**_Shu on issai tou chi rin ga koui. _**the voice continued.

"There!" Shippou indicated, pointing one of his small fingers toward a figure dressed in a long kimono similar to the one kikyo wears.

"Who are you and what do you want." Inuyasha demanded, starting to draw his sword.

The figure did not respond to the demand, but kept chanting. **_jizai kousaku issai nyotou issai._**

"Answer me or I'm going to slice you to pieces." Inuyasha yelled as he charged the figure head on.

The figure only smiled. " Silly Hanyou." The voice answered, taking two charms from her kimono. The figure then quickly threw one of the charms at Inuyasha.

As soon as it landed on Inuyasha, she chanted the last word.

"**_Seikai!"_**

Suddenly Inuyasha's eyesight got cloudy and he lost consciousness.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled, starting to run over, but he too had a charm stuck to him and lost consciousness.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"This is quite interesting." Kagura said to herself. "The old miko put a shrinking spell on the hanyou and a growing spell for the youngster. I bet Sesshomaru would be interested enough to hear this."

Kagura then summoned her feather and rose into the sky.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Inuyasha groaned and tried to stand up, but his legs gave way and he fell to the ground. Finally after four attempts, he managed to stand up.

"Damn, what the fuck happened!" Inuyasha cursed as he stumbled toward a nearby river. Inuyasha growled. He felt weird for some odd reason.

He shrugged it off and stripped. He jumped in the river and swam around for a while until he heard a loud yell.

"What the fuck is that?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he dressed and ran to investigate.

Standing in the clearing was a tall, orange haired fox demon, wandering about. The fox demon turned around and looked down on Inuyasha. (I mean down.)

"Inu..y..asha!" The fox demon stammered, his face turningwhite as a sheet. His voice sounded deep and mature.

"Who the heck are you? How do you know my name? What did you do to Shippou? Do you work for Naraku? And why do I feel so small?" Chibi Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"My name is shippou. I know you cause we travel together. You're looking at Shippou. I've never in my whole life, worked for Naraku and never will. And you feel small because you've been turned into….." He was interrupted by the others arriving.

Sango let out a gasp and fainted. Kirara cocked her head to the side. Miroku looked at shippou perversely and bent down before him. Taking shippou's hands and was about to ask his usual phrase when Shippou slapped him across the face with the back of his hand.

"Why does every woman I meet, treat me this way?" Miroku sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

"Maybe because you rub women's butts all the time." Inuyasha commented, folding his arms.

Kagome now looked at the now chibi sized inu hanyou and looked like she was going to faint.

"Inuyasha, your……….."

hahaha. Left ya guys at a cliffie. Tehe. Well don't forget to review. Don't forget to check out my profile either. an, let me know if you are a zatch bell fan, cuz i plan on posting a fic called, Fukumi the messiah. any questions, then contact my forums in my profile or look in the general forum section.


End file.
